


Lost Time

by dersiteprince



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Sadstuck, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dersiteprince/pseuds/dersiteprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes time can even run out for a god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Time

He was tired. So tired.

The game had been going on for how long now? Years?

He didn’t know anymore. Everything had become a blur. He’d gone back to so many timelines, doomed, some not doomed- until they reached a certain point that is. Every time was the same; go to the new line, try to help, discover it was doomed. Repeat.

He was aged so much more than the others. He’d traveled more lifetimes than he could count and it had affected him. He’d seen his sister, his unrequited love, his closest friend and even himself die countless times. It was beginning to become too much, having to watch these deaths over and over.

EB: dave, please don’t do anything.

He glanced at the new message that had popped up on his Pesterchum. Dave swallowed thickly before typing a reply.

TG: im sorry john

TG: i just cant deal with any of this anymore

TG: tell rose and jade im sorry

Before he could see any of John’s other replies, he turned away from the screen, going to the bathroom that was part of his room. He walked in, opening the medicine cabinet and pulling out one of the containers of pills.

Dave had gone to one of the lines, to the beginning. Back before the game had happened.

He looked in the mirror. His face was shallow, skin pale. He was depressed and it showed. He took the pills before going back to his bed, glasses on the bedside table. He put the pills down as he sat back down at the desk, seeing John had replied, but he only skimmed the messages as they were blurry as tears filled his eyes.

TG: goodbye john

TG: i love you

He picked up the water bottle near him after pouring a handful of pills into the palm of his hand. He tilted his head back and two at a time, took the pills, until they were gone.

The teen shivered. The pills kicked in within a short time, causing him to shiver and shake, fall to the floor. It took only ten minutes before he was gone.

His Pesterchum went off, over and over. Messages from Rose, Jade and John all flooding to him.

If only he had waited, he would have seen the message that could have saved his life:  
EB: i love you too.


End file.
